Battle of Wolfenstein
The Battle of Wolfenstein was a siege battle by the Africans in their first attempt to storm Mount Madagascar. Background Siege Preparations Julien XIII, realizing his forces were being cornered to the mountain, decided to stop the African advance. To prepare, he shut down the tram system connecting Mount Madagascar to the mainland & destroyed the wires for the operation. Without the tram system, the Africans couldn't enter the village Wolfenstein by crossing the Wolfenstein River. Julien destroyed the War Ground Bridge, stopping the Africans from being able to enter Wolfenstein by crossing the Niagara River. Wolfenstein was the first line of defense if the Africans stormed Mount Madagascar. Stall The Africans crowded the ends of the mountain. Julien secretly transported goods across the ditch between Mount Madagascar & the mainland by the Summit Trail. He destroyed the bridge when he captured an African spy that caught evidence of the last & only entrance left to the mountain. This cutoff prevented any more trades between the Madagascans & Amazonians. To insure that no Africans could enter the side of the mountain, Julien trapped the trail with vines & dangerously poisonous plants. The Africans, learning of this whole cutoff to the mountain, took advantage. The failure to keep getting resources from the Amazonians caused the economy to fail on the mountain. Wolfenstein had been hit the worst, shops ran out of supplys to sell & went out of business, no one could forge enough silver, gold & platinum, making the coinage worthless. Food went scarce, causing rationing & drinking water was running low due to the damage to a septic tank rig the Africans found & disconnected. Without useful trades, the whole mountain was under suffering. The Africans also disconnected a hose to the power turbine at the Niagara Falls upon learning it was the only thing keeping the power on at Wolfenstein. Rational changes To survive, the villagers had to depend on oil for lights, which quickly was starving the entire village, while leaving waste byproducts behind, which they had no septic tanks, so they had to dispose of the toxic waste in the Wolfenstein River, which quickly became saturated with other inedible substances. To help get food, villagers also had to leave the village to go hunting on the mountain, which had a huge assortment of different kinds of big & small game. The alternative power source was a weak backup generator that ran on the river, to help fuel it, the Winstons had to use their own family forge's furnace to burn oil to create the energy, however, this burning didn't last long for power as the oil was running low. To keep the oil conserved, the Winstons had to crank down the oil amperage from 60% to 12%. Anything over 20% amperage & the oil of the village would be gone. Another problem arose, which was forging armor, ammunition & weaponry. The oil amperage to help forge cannons was at least 24-36% amperage, which if done, would obliterate the remaining oil. The mountain's oil facilitys out by the Niagara River were not able to pump due to African interference. Battle Bombardment Despite the problems the siege was causing, the worst problem was that the Africans mounted cannons aimed at Wolfenstein & began bombarding the village in cannon fire. Even walking behind buildings was dangerously risky of getting hit. The Africans started shooting on August 12 after waiting a month to storm the mountain. Preparing for counterstrike Orenthal & Charlie Winston, being the blacksmiths of Wolfenstein, hurryedly try to mount their cannons on the river banks to respond to the African fire. However, with few cannons in storage & hardly any made, the Winstons had to figure out how to save the oil of the village while welding a cannon & cannonballs. Using 17% amperage, they were able to conserve oil & slowly create cannonballs & weld up cannons. Counterstrike By August 31, the Winstons had only made 7 cannons & 19 cannonballs, while conserving the village's oil. However, only 12 cannons had been mounted, loaded with spare ammo of 36 round shots. This number wasn't enough to launch a counterstrike against the African squads, who had 35 cannons with 275 cannonballs. Despite the lowering amount of oil, the Winstons had no choice, but to power up the fires to 26% amperage & with the help of Bart Sampson, Orenthal, Charlie & Bart managed to invent enough ammo & cannons. After mounting all of the cannons, the Madagascans had 50 cannons lined up on the Wolfenstein river banks with 450 cannonballs ready for loading. Bart & Orenthal managed to finish the last cannon & round shot before the fire died completely. Power outage Due to the loss of all the oil because of the Winston forge, the village was forced to run on the backup generator. But the generator caused lights to flicker & was simply not powerful enough to power up all of Wolfenstein. Julien decided that in order to conserve power, he'd have to shut down certain power hogs. But the Africans shot a cannonball at the generator, causing it to break. The breakage caused all of Wolfenstein to go into an electrical blackout & made the mountain's power systems fail. During the power outage, the Winstons could no longer forge anything & villages couldn't create lights & had to depend on firefly lamps. Cease fire The Madagascan troops on the mountain lined up on the morning of October 3 & began showering the other bank with cannon fire. For weeks, the Madagascans continued shooting cannon fire at the Africans. The Africans, running out of ammo, had to cease fire & leave to get more ammo on November 14. By that time, the Madagascans only had 38 cannons with 7 cannonballs left. Aftermath The village was not badly damaged. To regain trade with the Amazonians, Julien cleared the Summit Trail & rebuilt the bridge in haste. The Amazonians brought a mass shipment of oil, food, water, metal, weaponry & others. The Madagascans, still not in control of the oil wells, had to use the oil sparingly. The Amazonians gave the Madagascans enough oil to assure power for at least 2 months until they regained control of the oil wells. Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Madagascar